Yuki's Secrets
by D.L. Hanson
Summary: What goes on in Eiri Yuki's head? Let's find out shall we? Two-shot minor lemon Rated TV-14 if anything
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a new story that i've been working on. there's going to be one more chapter after this. Sort of my investigation into the mind of the oh so frightening Eiri Yuki. :D please review and be kind enough to answer the poll on my profile page:D and if you havent read my other stories you should do that too. oh and in this story, please disregard gravitation DJ for those of you who have read it. and for those of you who havent... well i find half of it rather adorable and half of it **EXTREMELY** disturbing so... yeah, be prepared

*Insert disclaimer blahbiddiblah here*

* * *

><p>Secret: Yuki smokes less because of Shuichi.<p>

Evidence: When Shuichi is on tour, Yuki goes through at least one pack of cigarettes if not two. When Shuichi has work all day, Yuki tends to go through 10 or 12 sticks, all before Shuichi gets home. On Shuichi's rare days off, Yuki has exactly 4; one after each meal and one after they have sex. It's not that Yuki doesn't want to smoke more, it's just that every time he pulls out a cigarette, Shuichi will complain. Technically speaking, complaining isn't really the issue, Yuki can just ignore that. The real issue is the crying, love confessions, lectures about cancer, and ultimately seduction that follows after the complaining. Shuichi makes absolutely sure that Yuki is too preoccupied to even think about having a smoke.

Secret: Yuki likes Shuichi's voice.

Evidence: It doesn't matter how many times Yuki tells Shuichi to shut the hell up, it doesn't change the fact that Yuki loves to hear his lover sing. Why else would he listen to In the Moonlight when he got bored? Why would he "waste" his precious time going to Bad Luck concerts? And when they're in bed, Yuki loves the sound of Shuichi more than anything. I know what you're thinking… not like that Gutter Brain! I meant Yuki likes it when Shuichi sings to him before they go to sleep, like a lullaby. On these nights, Yuki sleeps particularly well and his nightmares never show up.

Secret: Yuki will miss Shuichi if he's away for too long.

Evidence: One time, Shuichi went on a four month tour, it was the longest period of time he had been way from Yuki since they started dating. Of course, he called come at least three times a day to check up on the author, making sure the remembered to eat and take his medicine and all. But during the last few weeks of tour, his calls home became less frequent; from three calls a day to two and then to only one call a day. One day, Shuichi forgot to call entirely. The next morning, he received a strongly worded text message from Yuki with words that should never be used…ever. It was so strongly worded that Shuichi didn't even know what half of them actually meant, and had to ask Hiro, who ended up asking K because he didn't know them either. The topic of the message was along the lines of Shuichi being a "fucking whore" with a "loose hole" and cheating on him with "that prick with a small dick, asshole" Hiro. When Shuichi got home from the tour, K was nice enough to give them three days off to rest up. Unfortunately, it was a week before Shuichi could walk again.

Secret: Yuki likes having sex with Shuichi more than anyone else.

Evidence: I know this will be very hard to believe, but Yuki hasn't had sex with anyone other than Shuichi since they started going out three years ago. For the renowned sex god, that's saying something. Shuichi is also the only one that can get him hard without a blowjob. It's strange, but somehow Yuki always gets hard when he watches Shuichi come all over the place. Normally, it would be a total turn off, his partner coming before he did; but Shuichi was different… which is good news for Yuki since Shuichi sucks at blowjobs regardless.

Secret: Shuichi is Yuki's only man, ever. (Please disregard Gravitation dj)

Evidence: No, Yuki has never had sex with another man. He shot Kitazawa and the other thugs before they could do anything to him. After that, the idea of having sex with a man was absurd, absolutely out of the question. Even Tohma, ruler of the universe, had to back off. It had always been dirty whores with loose vaginas until Shuichi came around, which would explain why Shuichi's tight hole turns him on. Why it was okay with Shuichi, we will never know… it just seems that Yuki thought the little singer was acting "sort of cute" at the time and he was sex deprived.

Secret: Yuki likes to lie, especially when Shuichi is involved.

Evidence: When Shuichi sings, Yuki will say he sounds like a dying cat with a torn vocal cord. When Shuichi cooks, Yuki will say he's trying to poison him with food that was unfit for even the lowliest dog. When Shuichi asks Yuki to read the lyrics he wrote, Yuki will say that a first grader has more talent, then tear up the paper into a million pieces. Too bad for Yuki, he's a really bad liar, and Shuichi knows it all too well. He knows Yuki loves his voice because Yuki will tell him to sing to him until he falls asleep, so he'll sing day in and day out just for Yuki. Even though Yuki complains about his cooking every time, he'll always finish all of it and sometimes he'll even as for seconds, so Shuichi knows his cooking isn't that bad. That's why he tries hard to never leave the house in the morning without making Yuki some lunch. And he knows his lyrics aren't that bad because Yuki always types out a copy after tearing the original up and leaves it on the desk for Shuichi to find later. So no matter how hard Yuki tries to hide his feelings with lies, Shuichi always knows the truth.

Secret: Yuki needs Shuichi.

Evidence: Yuki has become dependent on Shuichi, so much so that it scares him a little bit. (Okay maybe more than a little bit, actually it's more like a lotta bit.) Without Shuichi around, Yuki wouldn't be able to live, literally. There would be no one to cook, clean, do the laundry, get his coffee, remind him to take his pills, make him go to sleep after three all-nighters, provide sexual relief, or sing him to sleep. Yes, life without the pink-haired singer would be a living hell for him and he was not planning on going back there anytime soon. But it's not just chores and stuff, Yuki really needs Shuichi, mentally and emotionally. Don't ask him how, but the little brat never fails to make his day a little less tiring even though you'd think that Shuichi would cause him to be more tired. This one's a mystery even I can't solve. It's okay though, some mysteries are better left alone.

Secret: Yuki loves Shuichi.

Evidence: The puddle of water where Yuki's ice heart finally melted.

* * *

><p>AN: again would you please be kind enough to review and answer the poll on my profile page :D thank you and have a Gravitational Day :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; This is the story part that corresponds with Yuki's Secrets, more lemony here, hope you like enough said, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"YUKI!" The scream rang through the large apartment and echoed like the Grand Canyon. "YUKI!" The voiced said again, it's owner searching desperately for his long lost lover. "I'm home!" The voice announced, as if that wasn't obvious already. Following the voice was the loud pounding of footsteps on the hard, wooden floor. The footsteps approached a closed door and a small, tan hand grabbed hold of the door knob, turned it, and swung the door open with a deadly force. "Yuki! I found you~" He said in a sing-song tone, the pop star had successfully found his lover in the secluded study, as always.<p>

The romance writer sighed. He was hoping to get another chapter done before the hyperactive singer got home, but it seems he hadn't hoped hard enough. The poor man had a deadline coming up too. Yuki hit save and put out his cigarette with only milliseconds to spare before his little lover attacked him with "I'm home" hugs and kisses. And no matter how annoying he thought this ritual was, Yuki would always give his lover a sweet kiss on the lips before shoving him off his lap. However, today Yuki didn't shove Shuichi away as he normally would. He allowed for the little, pink man to remain on his lap; he had writer's block anyways so he didn't mind.

Shuichi took advantage of the situation and nuzzled himself into Yuki's chest. That is, until he smelled the fresh scent of nicotine. He immediately turned around and looked in the ashtray on the desk, finding ten new cigarette butts that weren't there when he left that morning. He turned back to his lover, his once loving expression turned into a threatening glare. Yuki rolled his eyes; _the smoking shpeal again_, he thought. In an attempt to avoid Shuichi's speech about lung cancer and dead brain cells, Yuki wrapped his arms around his little lover lovingly and kissed his bare neck. "I won't have anymore today." He whispered.

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, he was skeptical. "Promise?"

Yuki sighed, "Yes," he replied. If he didn't, he wouldn't hear the end of it. but he still had one left in his pack, so he'd find a way to sneak it in later.

Shuichi knew his lover well enough to know that his "promise" didn't mean much in this case. He made a mental note to keep a close eye on Yuki, to make sure he didn't try to sneak in a smoke. For now though, he let the issue go. Tired from work, he snuggled up in his lover's warmth and breathed in the sweet musky scent of Yuki that was hidden under the nicotine stench.

They stayed cuddled up for a few minutes. The tired singer had almost fallen asleep when suddenly: a soft growling could be heard. Shuichi giggled thinking the sound was from Yuki, "Well grrr~~ to you too."

Yuki was not so amused. Shuichi was right; the sound did come from him, but it was from his stomach. His poor, abused stomach was very, very hungry. "Cut it out, brat. I'm just hungry. I didn't eat lunch."

Shuichi looked at the writer in disbelief, and there he thought he was going to get some. So much for that. "Well why didn't you eat lunch?" he asked, a disapproving tone could be heart between the words.

"You didn't make me any," Yuki stated bluntly. He then proceeded to kissing his lover's exposed neck yet again. Something about eh bare skin was attracting him today.

After hearing Yuki's replay, Shuichi was so pissed of that he didn't even notice Yuki's kisses. "Usegi Eiri, you are a grown man and a much better cook than I am. You are perfectly capable of making your own lunch." He scolded the older man. He couldn't believe the writer, what the heck was that? _I didn't cook so you're not going to eat? That makes no sense!_

Of course Yuki wasn't someone who responded very well to scolding. He sat up straight and glared at his lover who was trying to glare back but was failing. "Shut up. Are you going to make me food or not?" he asked coldly.

Shuichi sighed. It wasn't like he had a choice, he had too much of a heart to starve his lover and Yuki always frowned on takeout. "Fine, lazy bum. Go take a shower, you smell like a cheap poker joint. I'll go make dinner." Shuichi got up and trudged along to the kitchen, still not happy that he had to cook even though he was tired from work. Yuki did as he was told and went to take a shower.

About 20 minutes later, Yuki stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He went back to their shared bedroom and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt since his silk pajamas were in the washer. He then made his way to the kitchen, where he found his lover in front of the stove making what smelled like miso soup. The delicious scent made his stomach growl.

He approached his lover, whose back was turned to him, and wrapped his arms around the little waist, resting his head on Shuichi's shoulder. The chef of the night jumped at the sudden touch but then realized it could only have been Yuki. He turned slightly to rest it against the writer's. "You're done already? Sit down, food's almost done." Yuki let go of the little man and took his seat at the small dining table, his stomach growling the whole way there.

A few minutes later, Shuichi brought the food to the table and handed Yuki his chopsticks. Somehow, in twenty minutes, Shuichi had managed to make a full course meal. Sure the soup was a little bit salty, the fish was a little bit burnt, and the rise was a little bit undercooked. The point was he made a lot of food in s small amount of time and it was all sort of edible. Yuki, however, was not so kind a judge. "Three years, and your cooking still hasn't gotten any better." It wasn't true but that's okay.

Shuichi, who didn't think there was anything wrong with his cooking, fumed."Shut up! You're such a jerk Yuki! If you're not going to appreciate my cooking then don't ask me to make you food!" He scarffed down his food, deciding to ignore the other man's insults.

Yuki ate his food deliciously. "I said you haven't improved, I didn't say I didn't appreciate it." he told Shuichi between bites.

The pop star, diva stopped eating after hearing those words. He looked at Yuki, who was still eating. _Did he just-? Does that mean-? _"…" He couldn't make sense of Yuki's words.

Yuki looked up from his rice, noticing Shuichi's shocked position. He smirked. "I didn't say I do appreciate either, don't get too excited." He wasn't going to let Shuichi think that he was going to be nice of anything, or "appreciate" him. God no, that would be a disaster.

Shuichi sweat-dropped. _I thought so. No way he would say he appreciates me. Maybe when pigs do jumping-jacks he might. _The pair continued to eat their food in silence. Having not eaten lunch, Yuki was particularly hungry; he had another bowl of rice and soup.

After everything was cleaned up, Shuichi went to take a shower. Yuki returned to the bedroom and grabbed a book from his small shelf (the big one being in the study). He read until his lover returned from the bathroom which didn't take too long. Shuichi walked into the bedroom ten minutes later, a towel in his hand drying off his hair. The rest of him was stark naked and dripping wet. To say that was a turn on would be an understatement. Yuki immediately closed his book, not even bothers to mark the page he was on and took off his reading glasses. Shuichi smirked, seducing Yuki was not an easy task so he took much pride in his success.

The younger man dropped his wet towel on the floor and climbed into bed on top of his lover, making sure to grind his behind against Yuki's clothed manhood. The friction caused Yuki to groan softly. Clearly, Shuichi wanted to take control tonight so Yuki let it be. The pink singer snaked his little fingers up Yuki's shirt, pulling it up, over, and off. He then reached for this strings at the hem of the writers sweatpants and pulled them loose. Soon, the sweatpants were off and Yuki was left in his silk, black, briefs of which Shuichi wasted no time in-

HA! You thought you were about to read the rest of a lemon weren't you? Gotcha! Sorry Mr/Mrs/Ms Reader person but no lemon for you today. I would continue writing the lemon scene but I've found that I'm not particularly good at it being a female and a virgin (which I'm proud of thank you!) and all. Plus I promised this would be rated TV-14-ish. Besides, you've all probably read enough lemons to know what goes on, I mean they're all generally the same. So let's all imagine the lemon in our heads and continue on with the rest of the story okay?

Shuichi collapsed onto Yuki's chest, his heavy breathing heated up Yuki's skin even more. Yuki instinctively wrapped his arms around his lover's waist as Shuichi snuggled into them to get comfortable. "I love you," he said softly, sleep obviously taking over him after the long day. Soon the singer's breathing slowed and his body cooled down.

But Yuki was wide awake. His eyes wouldn't stay closed again, so he did the only thing he knew would get him to sleep. "Hey…" The older man called out to his lover in the dark.

"Hmm?" Shuichi responded, already half asleep.

"Sing for me." Yuki whispered.

Shuichi smiled. Hearing his lover ask him to sing was like hearing the three unspoken words he wanted so desperately for Yuki to say. To him, the two things were close enough and so he happily obliged. Shuichi sat up against the back board of the bed and held Yuki to his chest. "Nani o matteru, kimi wa inai heya…" He sang softly. It was Yuki's favorite song…so he sang until he was absolutely positive Yuki had fallen asleep. And that night, like every other time Shuichi sang him to sleep, Yuki's nightmares never came.

And the puddle under Yuki's not-so-iced heart got a little bit bigger.

* * *

><p>AN: Wellp, all done with this one... So review kay?

What next? i don't know yet. Why don't you decide! Please have the decency to answer the poll question on my profile page, that would be very kind of you thank you!


End file.
